


Rivalry

by Yoshi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Contestshipping, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, It depended on my muse, May and Drew's ages vary with the timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshi/pseuds/Yoshi
Summary: His lips crashed onto hers, shocking her into silence. For a moment nothing else existed except for the electricity flowing from their connection. Finally breaking away, he flicked his hair. "Don't you know I always win?"She growled, "Not a chance."And her lips reintroduced themselves to his as they clashed once more.





	Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Pokémon.

"You are the most pig-headed, arrogant, egotistical jerk I have ever met in my entire life!"

He merely stared back at her, completely indifferent to what she was saying.

"Did you hear me!? What did you think you were doing!?"

Her eyes were on fire, sapphire orbs were blazing with passion.

"Did you really think I'd let you get away with something like that!?"

She was angry...

"Just who do you think you are!?"

She was vicious...

"Answer me, Drew!"

She was _beautiful_.

His lips crashed onto hers, shocking her into silence. For a moment nothing else existed except for the electricity flowing from their connection. Finally breaking away, he flicked his hair. "Don't you know I always win?"

She growled, "Not a chance."

And her lips reintroduced themselves to his as they clashed once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long needed repost from FF.net.


End file.
